William Duncan III (1692-)
OVERVIEW William Duncan of Dumfrieshire settled in Culpeper Co, Virginia in 1724 where he married Ruth Rawley, daughter of Matthew Rawley. Vita * Born: April 19, 1692 (Dumfrieshire, Scotland) *Married: Ruth Rawley * Died: * Burial: Parents *Father: William Duncan II (1659-?) *Mother: Name (?-?) Spouse(s) *Ruth Rawley (?-?) Child List # Rawley Duncan (1723-1786) b: 23 NOV 1723 in Culpeper County, Virginia # William Duncan IV, b: 29 APR 1726 in Culpeper County, Virginia # John Duncan (1730-1781) b: 23 AUG 1730 in Culpeper County, Virginia # Joseph Duncan b: 12 DEC 1732 in Culpeper County, Virginia (twin) # Mary Duncan b: 12 DEC 1732 in Culpeper County, Virginia (twin) # Rice Duncan b: 15 FEB 1733/34 in Culpeper County, Virginia # Ann "Nancy" Duncan b: ABT. 1738 in Culpeper County, Virginia # Charles Duncan III b: 8 OCT 1742 in Culpeper County, Virginia # James Duncan I, Rev b: 18 JUL 1746 in Culpeper County, Virginia Family History Records Will Culpeper Co. Will Bk. B. 1770-1783. p.450 "In the name of God, Amen, I William Duncan of the Parish of Bromfield and County of Culpeper being of sound and perfect mind and memory thanks to the Almighty God for the same, do make and ordain this my last Will and Testament in manner and form following, viz: "I bequeath my precious and Immortal soul to almighty God who gave it full hope of Pardon and Remission for all my most compassionate Redeemer, Jesus Christ, my Body to be decently Buried at the discretion of my Executors hereafter named and as to such Worldly estate wherewith hath pleased God to Bless me, I dispose of the same as follows: "Imprimis I give and bequeath unto my well beloved son, Charles Duncan, Twenty five pounds specie to him and his Heirs forever. *Item, I give and bequeath to my well beloved son,' James Duncan' all that Tract of Land on which I now live with the appurtenances as also my desk and Bookcase to him and his Heirs forever. *Item my will and desire is that all the Residue of my estate be sold to the highest Bidder at one month's credit and the money owing from said sale (after paying all my Just Debts and Legacies) be equally divided among my sons **Rawley Duncan, **William Duncan, **John Duncan, Deceased, **Joseph Duncan and **Charles Duncan and my Daughter, **Ann Roberts, *but my Will and Desire is that the Dividend or part Intended for my son, John Duncan, deceased, be equally Divided amongst all his Lawful children, sons and Daughters, as also all the Dividend or part Intended or allotted for my Daughter, Anne Roberts, be Equally Divided amongst all my said Anne's Children, both Sons and Daughters. "And lastly I hereby constitute and appoint my well beloved sons,'' Joseph'' and James Duncan and my Trusty and faithful friend John Bradford, Executors of this my last Will and Testament hereby revoking all former Wills by me..........and declaring this to be my last Will and Testament. In Witness whereof, I have hereunto set my hand and seal this 24th day of February, 1781'. William Duncan, L.S. Signed, sealed and declared to be his Last Will and Testament before us *William Hughes *William Browning *Shadrach Browning "p.451. At a Court held for Culpeper County the 15th day of October, 1788, this last Will and Testament of William Duncan, deceased, was Exhibited to the Court by the Executors and was proved by the oath of William Browning and Shadrach Browning, two of the Witnesses thereto and Ordered to be recorded. And on the motion of the said Executors, Certificate is granted them for obtaining a Probate thereof in due form, they having made oath thereto and given bond and Security according to Law. Teste. John Jameson, C.S. Cur." References Contributors Category:Created with Genealogy:People Simple Template Category:Non-SMW people articles